Psionic powers
Psionic powers (a.k.a. psychic powers) are the ability of using the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. It is present to various degrees in various species. Protoss Psionics archon]] The protoss are masters of psionic powers and are natural mind-readers.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The protoss can use their psionic abilities to shield themselves, charge their tools and weapons, and to make, manipulate or meld matter.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. A very small number of protoss called preservers have the ability to hold the memories of many other protoss from centuries or millennia ago, even claiming to hold "all the memories of the Protoss". The high templar's powers are so great that they can even focus their psionic energy to create terrible storms of psychic energy that destroy the minds of other living creatures. If two high templar would merge, they would create a creature of pure psionic energy known as an archon, so powerful that they can independently erect a resilient shield and direct psionic shockwaves.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Abilities *Barrier *Blind *Blink (Stalkers, Zeratul) *Charge (Zealots) *Cloaking (Dark Templar) *Feedback (Dark archons, High templar) *Graviton prison *Hallucination (High templar, Dark Templar (only some),Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. sentry) *Maelstrom (Dark archons) *Mind Control (Dark archons) *Musk *Prophecy (Khyar, Tenarsis) *Psi blast *Psingularity *Psionic Bolt (High templar, Darakian)Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4 *Psionic Shockwave (Archons) *Psionic Storm (High templar, also Dark Templar, but the latter cannot control them) *Void Prison (Zeratul) Terran Psionics :See also: List of terran psychics —a common terran psychic warrior]] The terrans exhibited a powerful psionic potential and are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Very few terrans can use psionic powers, but most that can become "ghosts". Some weaker psychics can become wranglers, used to hunt other psychics. Terran children are tested at a young age for psychic potential, and both the Terran Confederacy and Dominion went to great lengths to ensure that all such children joined the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. However, a number of psychics slipped through the cracks; this was especially common in the fringe colonies.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. Terran psychics can be rated on the Psionic Index scale. A terran with a PI of 2-5 can sense psionic powers but generally cannot use other psychic abilities. Some such psychics are employed by the Ghost Program as wranglers, employed to hunt other psychics. Other such weak psychics have demonstrated abilities such as resisting telepathy.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Psychics with a PI of 5-6 are telepathic. Psychics of this level are recruited to become ghosts. Those with a PI of 8 or more have telekinesis. Ghosts generally do not have the ability to block thoughts; ghosts find each other very easy to read.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Non-psychics such as Arcturus MengskNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). and Corbin Phash have demonstrated the ability to conceal their thoughts from telepaths. Phash can even think "fake" thoughts that another telepath might detect.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, the technique is not completely reliable. Some psychics have demonstrated telekinetic powers; this requires a Psionic Index rating of at least 8. A few even demonstrate pyrokinesis (the ability to create or manipulate fire with their mind).Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Terran Psychic Occupations ]] *Ghost *Shadowguard *Spectre *Wrangler Abilities *Astral projection (Colin Phash) *Psionic shock *Psionic sight *Psionic speed *Psychic attack *Psychometry *Pyrokinesis *Quiet voice (Colin Phash) *Remote viewing *Sense psionics *Technopathy (Lio Travski) *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Voodoo (Gabriel Tosh) Zerg Powers ; alias the Queen of Blades.]] The zerg also possess a limited degree of psionic powers, as the Overmind once established a psionic link with the xel'naga.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. All zerg strains possess a degree of telepathy. However, it is different from the communication used by protoss or terrans and as such, it is normally impossible to communicate with most zerg strains.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. However, prior to her infestation, Sarah Kerrigan demonstrated such an ability. The zerg are somewhat sensitive to psionics and can sense psi-emitters from a great distance, even across worlds.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Zerglings can sense the emanations of a powerful psychic at a considerable range.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Additionally, overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. Changelings can alter their opponents' perceptions with psionics.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. In order to gain the upper hand in the war against the protoss, whose powerful psionics were a great threat to the Swarm, the Overmind planned to assimilate the terrans, since their powerful psionic potential would make them able to fight the protoss on their own terms. To date, the only psychic terran that the zerg have been able to acquire and transform into an advanced infested terran is Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost who had been a member of the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Overmind left her with the majority of her spirit, and she retained her intelligence and even some of her humanity.Overmind:' "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. After the fall of the Overmind, Infested Kerrigan became the commander of the Swarm as the Queen of Blades. Creep The protoss scientific organization, PAX, conducted an experiment with creep and viruses. The resulting creature developed psychic powers, and could even "distort" the Khala (creating hallucinations) and control a unique being.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Other Races Xel'Naga The xel'naga were able to maintain a psychic link with the Overmind, before the latter broke it. At least some xel'naga demonstrated a prophecy-like ability.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “The Battle of Char (in English) Hybrids and Similar Creatures The protoss/zerg hybrids emitted minimal psionic powers while in stasis, the same degree radiated by captured high templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Once awakened, the hybrids demonstrated startling psionic power.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. The hybrid destroyer Maar displayed a wide variety of psionic powers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Other hybrids also displayed great power, including the ability to consume DNA.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Similar creatures developed by Ulrezaj demonstrated a similar ability. Psychics felt disturbed by the power, but could block it out. Other Entities A particularly powerful entity demonstrated the ability to use Void-based powers. Many of its powers had a physical basis as well.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisal et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. References Psionics